supers_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Belle
This page isnt finished! Belle is played by AngelinaSapphire Early life Belles father Maurice worked as an inventor and made really strange machines. No normal person could use them, so he sold them to superheroes instead. He lived in a big city and many heroes came to him to buy new weapons and machines to help them save the world. His buisness was quite succesful and one day did a heronie came in to buy a new weapon. They became friends and she returned to the shop very often eventhough she didn't need anything. They fell in love and soon had a little daughter that they called Belle. Her mother had big plans for their daughter, she wanted her to fight crimes and be a hero, but when she used her psychic powers she realized that her daughter was born without powers. Her mother could not accept that and used her powers to take contact with Chaos, a godlike cat also called the unpredictable. He thought that it would be fun if someone on Earth would have the power of reality wrapping. Then she could bring chaos to Earth, or at least make it more fun. Her mother and Maurice got into a fight because of this. He thought that it was a bad idea to ask Chaos for favors, but she was to proud to accept the fact that she had given birth to a child without any powers. Maurice was afraid of the consequences that might come from this and he and Fleur (Belles mother) got divorced. Maurice moved out to the country and opened his store over there instead. Belle trained with her mother and sometimes helped her father in the shop. Personality Powers and Skills Reality wraping/logic manipulation: Belle is something called a reality wraper and she has the ability to, well, wrap reality. She can change the laws of logic and control and manipulate the very world around her. She can make things she thinks about real, that's why she reads a lot, to make her imagination wider so her powers will get stronger. In her world everything is possible, wether it makes sense or not. One of her most known abilities is bringing objects to life. In battle she often change the reality to her advantage or makes objects fight for her. Her powers can be used to either bring harmony or chaos. Horse riding: Belle has been practicing riding since she was little and is now very skilled at it. She likes to ride at high speed and she does it with ease. She can also use her horse to fight of enemies, for example wolves. Intelligence: since she reads a lot Belle is very intelligent. She can use many difficult words and think very quick on her feat. She rather use her brain and think her way out of a situation than use her fists because she is not physically very strong, but she is quite witty and can quickly think of comebacks in an argument. Relationships Home Father: ' Belle loves her father Maurice with all her heart. She hates it when the villagers calls him crazy because of his inventions. Even though he hasn't been very successful in the superhero invention business Belle still has faith in him. ' Mother: Gaston: Gaston is probably the person that Belle hates the most in the world. He was a hunter in her home town and cared way to much about his looks. Gaston always called her father crazy and said that reading was not good for Belle. He had his eyes set on Belle but she refused to marry him, and threw him out of her house when he tried to propose. She hated him even more when he locked her up so that they could use her powers. That's when she began to fear him. She didn't know what he might do next. He scared her for lite after he raped her and she hopes that she will never have to see her again. ' Students' ' Zuko: ' Belle first met Zuko one night at closing time for the library. She was just about to close when he came and asked to stay and read all night. She could tell something was wrong and that he was hunting, and she felt really sorry for him. Belle took an instant liking towards Zuko and noticed that they have something in common, they both like to sit up and read all night. She let Zuko stay in the library for the night and gave him one of her favorite books to read. By doing this Belle has shown that she really trusts Zuko and she hopes that she can help him in any way she can.' Teachers' ' Marina:' Marina was the first teacher that Belle met after arriving at The school. Marina heard belle call for someone who could show her the library and Marina was more than happy to show her the way. Belle think Marina is very cool since she teaches hand to hand combat and seemed to be very nice and Brave. She took an instant liking towards her.' Wally:' Wally was one of the first teachers that Belle met after arriving at Supers High. He interrupted her right before she was about to open the doors to the library. He told her to close her eyes. She was a little skeptical at first towards him but after they had introduced each other she trusted him cause he seemed very nice. Wally made some attempts to flirt with Belle for example by saying that her name "Belle" which means beauty suited her. She was flattered but she will be careful with her relationships after what happened with gaston. She think Wally is very nice and funny and he has a sweet charm unlike Gaston so she trusts him.' Diannah:' Belle met Diannah at her first day and took an instant like towards her. She admires how forward and sweet she is and likes how interested she was in her powers. Belle was very moved when Diannah hugged her and was very thankful for what she said. Belle considers her and Diannah friends. ' Rebecca:' Rebecca and Belle has only briefly met and are considered acuantensies but Belle looks forward to know her better. Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Characters with powers